Hirotaka Suzuoki
|birthplace = Nagoya, Aichi|expired = |deathplace = Suginami, Tokyo|cause = Lung cancer|nationality = Japanese|active = 1973-2006|status = Deceased|Agent = Ken Production}} (March 6, 1950 - August 6, 2006) was a male seiyū and actor from Nagoya, Aichi Prefecture who graduated from Tokyo Keizai University. His best known roles include Mobile Suit Gundam (Bright Noa), Captain Tsubasa (Kojiro Hyuga), Saint Seiya (Dragon Shiryu), ''Dragon Ball Z'' (Tien Shinhan), ''The Transformers'' (Starscream), Ranma ½ (Tatewaki Kuno), Rurouni Kenshin (Saito Hajime), Pokémon (Giovanni), and Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 (Haran Banjō). In 2006, Suzuoki died at the age of 56 as a result of lung cancer. Career Suzuoki's most notable trait is his soft, dignified voice. He was affiliated with Ken Production, in which he worked in many animation roles. In 1978, Suzuoki made his voice acting debut in Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3. Suzuoki was a best friend of fellow seiyu Tōru Furuya. On July 2006, Suzuoki was diagnosed with lung cancer and undertook hospitalization and medical treatment, but on the morning of August 6, 2006, his health declined, and Suzuoki died at the age of 56. His last voicing role was the voice of Bright Noa in Mobile Suit Z Gundam: III Love is the Pulse of the Stars, which was seen by fans as the best sendoff in Suzuoki's name. Replacements Here are the seiyu that took over Suzuoki's ongoing roles: Kenta Miyake- Pokémon- (Sakaki (Giovanni)) Hideo Ishikawa- Angel's Father- (Shion) Ryuzaburo Otomo- Dragon Ball Z- (World Tournament Announcer) Takahiro Sakurai- Saint Seiya- (Dragon Shiryu) Takaya Kuroda- Transformers: Cybertron- (Starscream) Kenyu Horiuchi- The Super Dimension Century Orguss- (Orson D. Verne) Mitsuaki Madono- Dragon Ball Z- (Tien Shinhan) (video games) Hikaru Midorikawa- Dragon Ball Z- (Tien Shinhan) (Dragon Ball Z Kai) Voice roles Television animation/Movies *''Banner of the Stars'' (Dubeusec) *''Captain Tsubasa'' (Kojiro Hyuga) *''Crest of the Stars'' (Dubeusec) *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (Washu Ryugasaki) *''Tekkaman Blade'' (Chief Freeman) *''Dragon Ball'' (Tien Shinhan) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (Tien Shinhan, World Tournament Announcer, Alien Announcer, Karoni) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (Tien Shinhan, Dolltaki, Wû Xing Lóng (Five Star Dragon) *''Fist of the North Star 2'' (Shachi) *''Genesis Climber Mospeada'' (Yellow Belmont) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (Noriaki Kakyoin) *''Kiddy Grade'' (Dextera) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Series'' (Bright Noa) **''Mobile Suit Gundam'' **''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack'' *''Naruto the Movie: Snow Princess' Book of Ninja Arts'' (Nadare Roga) *''Pokémon'' (Sakaki (Giovanni)) *''Ranma ½'' (Tatewaki Kuno) *''Macross'' (Lynn Kaifun) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (Saito Hajime) *''Saint Seiya'' (Dragon Shiryu) *''Sakigake!! Otokojuku'' (Omito Date) *''Sei Jūshi Bismarck (Japanese Version of Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs)' (Perios - Japanese Version of Jesse Blue) *Slayers'' (Rajara, also known as Tarim's bodyguard) *''Sengoku Majin Goshogun'' (Hojo Shingo) *''Space Battleship Yamato III'' (Kojirou Ohta) *''The Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross'' (Dess) *''Super Dimension Century Orguss'' (Olson D. Vern) *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (Lynn Kaifun) *''Transformers (Starscream, Powerglide, Slingshot, Devcon) *''Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3'' (Haran Banjou) *''Trigun'' (Chapel the Evergreen) *''Millennium Actress'' (Junichi Ōtaki) Original video animations *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Ivan Konev and Ruppert Kesserlink) *''Prefectural Earth Defense Force'' (Kamir Santin) *''Urotsukidoji'' (Tatsuo Nagumo) *''Video Girl Ai'' (Ai's creator) *''Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle'' (Wolfgang Krauser) *''Virus Buster Serge'' (Raven) *''Urusei Yatsura'' (Inaba) *''Blue Submarine 6'' (Yuri Malakofsky) Tokusatsu * Denji Sentai Megaranger (Yugande) Video games *''Growlanser III: The Dual Darkness'' (Viktor Hugo) *''Rockman X5-X7'' (Signas) *''Rockman X7'' (Splash Wafly) *''Super Robot War/Scramble series'' (Bright Noa, plus the characters listed in series below) **Super Robot Wars (Classic Timeline): Haran Banjou, Shingo Hojo **Super Robot Wars (Alpha Timeline): Acorse, Haran Banjou, Shingo Hojo **Super Robot Wars MX: Taiha *''Mobile Suit Gundam Series'' (Bright Noa) *''Rurouni Kenshin: Enjou! Kyoto Rinne'' (Saito Hajime) *''Various Dragon Ball games'' (Tenshinhan) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (Noriaki Kakyoin) *''Another Century's Episode Series'' (Bright Noa) Note: Another Century's Episode 3, which was produced after the death of Hirotaka Suzuoki, re-used the voice tracks that has been recorded for A.C.E.1 (which also become the first title with Bright's voice after Hirotaka Suzuoki's death), making it the first game involving Bright Noa to re-use a prior recording. With characters whose voice actors are deceased, Banpresto traditionally reuses prior recordings in this way rather than record new lines with a different actor - it is expected that future productions involving Bright Noa and Haran Banjou will continue to use Suzuoki's voice. Dubbing roles *Tom Cruise **''Mission: Impossible, ''Mission: Impossible II, Interview with the Vampire, Far and Away, Days of Thunder (TBS edition), A Few Good Men *Mel Gibson **''Lethal Weapon 1'' and 2 (TBS edition), Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior (TBS edition) *John Travolta **''Pulp Fiction'' (DVD edition) *''Cop Land: Ray Liotta (Nippon Television ''Friday Roadshow) *''Speed 2: Cruise Control'' (October 14, 2000 Fuji TV Golden Western Theater) *''Child's Play: Chucky (Charles Lee Ray) *Bad Boys II: Johnny Tapia (Jordi Mollà) *Forrest Gump: Gary Sinise (March 11, 2003 Fuji TV ''Golden Western Theater) *''Mary Shelley's Frankenstein: Kenneth Branagh (October 27, 1996 TV ''Sunday Western Theater) *''Dragonheart'' King Einon (Nippon Television Edition) *''The Living Daylights: Timothy Dalton (TV Tokyo ''Thursday Western Theater) *''Scarface: Manny Ray (Steven Bauer) *Octopussy: Kamal Khan (Louis Jourdan) *Titan A.E.: Preed *Watchmen'': Rorschach References External links * * *Ken Productions - Hirotaka Suzuoki *Hirotaka Suzuoki Productions ar:هيروتاكا سزوكي es:Hirotaka Suzuoki ja:鈴置洋孝 ru:Судзуоки, Хиротака zh:鈴置洋孝 Category:1950 births Category:2006 deaths Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Nagoya Category:Cancer deaths in Japan Category:Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society Category:Ken Production